1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy figures having movable limbs, and pertains more particularly to an action figure in which a desired type of leg movement is derived from a special type of arm movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patent literature is replete with disclosures of various dolls and the like in which various limb movements are produced. One such doll is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,613, granted on Jan. 24, 1978 to Jerome H. Lemelson et al, titled "ACTIVITY DOLL." While this particular doll possesses a relatively simple actuating mechanism, it does involve a push-button type of manipulation in order to move either an arm or a leg.
Examples of dolls having multiple limb movements that are derived from the movement of but one limb are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,243, issued to Edmund W. Baggott on Sept. 4, 1956 for "WALKING AND CRAWLING DOLL", U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,834, issued on Apr. 11, 1961 to Robert Gardel et al for "DOLL CRAWLING MECHANISM" and U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,835 granted on Apr. 11, 1961 to Robert Gardel et al for "DOLL CRAWLING MECHANISM." Specifically, the alluded to patents are concerned with dolls that walk or crawl.
Still other toy figures are specifically concerned with simulating swimming motions. In this category is U.S. Pat. No. 140,259, issued to Isaac F. Eaton on June 4, 1873 for "TOY AUTOMATIC SWIMMERS." Two or more recent "swimming" patents are U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,922, issued on Aug. 31, 1971 to James W. Shaffer for "SWIMMING DOLL" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,326 granted on Jan. 23, 1979 to Duncan Tong for "AQUATIC FIGURE TOY." The three patents just identified require a motor operation and are quite costly and detailed.